Pregnant and Young
by R5ISLIFE
Summary: Austin and Ally made a Mistake and Ally is Pregnant with His baby. She don't know what to do. Move to New York so she won't End Austin Singing Career or Stay with Austin. Austin is worrying about her pick. Can Austin change her mind or Will she leave. Please read. It my first Fanfiction.
1. Our Mistake

Pregnant and Young.

Chapter 1: Our Mistake.

I woke up with an Arm wrap around me. I saw my bra and Clothes on the Floor. That Shirt look so Familiar. I turn to see The guy that I 'Made Love' With. It was Austin. WAIT.. AUSTIN! "AUSTIN!" He look at me and said "Hey Ally. Ally! Why are you in my Room with no clothes on!" He ask. "Well.. I think we..." His eyes got wide "Sex? Oh no." I nod and put my head in my hand. We stay quiet for a few mins. "Were we drunk?" Austin said to break the quietness. "No. I don't think." I said. "I think I should leave." I added and Put my Short and Paramore Shirt on. "See you Today at Mini's?" He ask. I smile and said "Sure. At 3?" He smile and Nod. "Ok. I see you later Austin." He got up (Good thing He had his Boxer on!) and Kiss me Bye. I smile and walk to my house Since I live 5 mins away from there. I walk in and saw a Note on the Refrigerator.

**Ally,**

**I'm going to a wedding in Canada. I'm going to be gone for 3 weeks. No party! I left you money in your room.**

**Love, Dad.**

I walk to my room and Lay in my bed. I close my Eyes and That night came flowing in my Memory.

_Flashback:_

_I was at Austin's House. We had a movie night. After the Movie, We were sitting on the balcony talking about stuff. He looked great under the moonlight. He look deep into my Eyes and Smile. I blush and Smile. He kissed me and I kissed back. It was Wonderful. He was getting deeper and We walked Back into his Room and he took off his shirt and We fell on the Bed and He start taking of my Clothes. Before he Un-clipped my bra He Whisper "My dream is coming_ true."

His Dream? He wanted to sleep with me? I wanted to kiss him but I never thought about Having Sex with me. He was great but I don't want to get in to Detail. I grab my phone and Called Trish.

Ally/ **Trish**

**Hey Als!**

Hey T. Can you come over?

**Sure What the Problem?**

I tell you when you get here.

**Ok. Bye.**

I hang up and Hear the Doorbell. I ran downstairs and Saw Trish smiling. "That was Fast." I said. "I was coming Anyway." She said. She walking and We went to my Room and I close my door. "So what up?" I took a deep breath and Said "I slept with..." "Wait you had Sex? OMG! Ally who?!" "Austin." Her eyes was wide and She freak out. "Ally! YOU SLEPT WITH AUSTIN! Austin moon? Austin Monica Moon? Our Austin?" She said. I nod and She jump up and Down. "Ally! You had Sex with The hottest Guy at School." "But, He my best Friend." She look at me CRAZY "I mean Second Best friend." "Well Did you guys had a Condom?" Oh No! "No." I whisper. "Ally. What happen if you're Pregnant." "I run away. I live with my Mom in New York. I won't mess up Austin Singing Dream." I cried. Trish hug me and Clam me down. "If he Leave you I be there for you. And I will kill him." I laugh and Hug her Tightly. "Thanks. Well, I should get ready for today." "I be downstairs Watching T.V."

I nod and Walk to the Bathroom. I took a Shower and Change in to a Yellow ruffle tank top and Black shorts with Yellow Flip-flops. I dried my hair and Curl my brown-blonde Hair.I grab my Bag , My song book and walk downstairs and Saw Trish in the Kitchen read Cheetah Beat. "I hope you didn't get my Friend Pregnant" I heard her Hiss. I walk in there and Said "Save you anger for Later." I grab an Apple and A bottle of water. "I tried. Dez is going to do something to Piss me off." I agree and We drove to the mall. When we walk in, I saw Dallas and Was smiling at me. He walk up to me. "Hey als. You look pretty." See I would be acting like a Dork for that comment because I like him but I don't. "Thanks. You look cute today too." He blush and smile. "Thanks." We talk for alittle while but It almost 3 so I said bye and Went to mini's.

I look around and Didn't see Austin. I pull out my Book and Thought about some lyrics. I wish this was Easy. 5 mins I give up. I wrote down some Baby Names. "Hey als." I look you it was Dez. "Hey Dez." I said. "What you doing." I can't tell him about Austin and I. "I'm changing my Name. " I lied. "Cool! Change it to Selena. I love that name."I roll my eyes and Close my Book. Then I saw him, Austin.


	2. Our Talk

Pregnant and Young.

Chapter 2: Our Talk

Last time on P&Y

I look around and Didn't see Austin. I pull out my Book and Thought about some lyrics. I wish this was Easy. 5 mins I give up. I wrote down some Baby Names. "Hey als." I look you it was Dez. "Hey Dez." I said. "What you doing." I can't tell him about Austin and I. "I'm changing my Name. " I lied. "Cool! Change it to Selena. I love that name."I roll my eyes and Close my Book. Then I saw him, Austin.

Now on P&Y

I'm crying in my bed and I'm hurt a lot. Let me tell you what happen:

_Flashback!:_

He walk up to us and Smile. "Hey Dez. Hi Als." He said. "Hey." I whisper shyly. He heard my tone and frown. "I think I should Leave. Bye Austin and Selena." Dez said and walk off. Austin look at me Weirdly. "I told him I'm changing my name." I said. He sat by me and Said "Why?" I look at the Ground "I was... thinking about it!" I lie. "Why you want to change your name. Ally is Perfect." He said which made me blush. We order about 20 pizza that the size of my thumb. Austin ate most of them I wasn't Hungry at all. "What wrong Ally? You been quiet." He ask. "Nothing. I have to go Home. I-" "I walk you home."I nod and We walk to my house.

When we got to the door he said "About last night?" I look at the door and said "What about last night?" "That was a Mistake." A mistake? A mistake! "A mistake!? Austin If it was a 'mistake' then why are we talking about it!" I hiss. "Ally-" "No! Austin That was my first time! And You say it was a Mistake! I guess my first time was a Mistake." I said. Austin just look at me. "Just go Austin. Just leave."I said quietly. He was about to say something by I walk in and Slam the Door.

Now!:

Trish was by my side throwing darts at Austin's Poster while I was laying on my bed. "I can believe He said it was a mistake, That Ass." Trish said. "That mean this Baby is a Mistake." I said. She stop throwing Darts and Said "It baby is NOT a mistake! Don't listen to that Jerk! You don't need him." I nod and Smile. "Thank T. You can go home and Take the Poster home too." I said and She nod. "Ok. I see you Tomorrow." She hug me Bye and Left. I grab my Guitar and Play a little. I play A part of 'I knew you were trouble' By Taylor Swift.

Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

I sound like my Problem but Taylor Swift isn't Pregnant. I'm not Pregnant. I think? I think too much. I should just Relax.

2 months Later:

"Time up." Trish said and I started to freak out. "You... Got 9 out of 10 right" We were doing a Quiz on The Bop. We heard the Timer and It time. We walk to the Bathroom and I saw 2 pink Line. "I'm pregnant." I said. "Oh Ally." Trish said. "People going to think I'm a slut. I can't do that." I cried. "Ally. I'm going to be by your Side until The baby is Out." I nod and Cried. I'm Pregnant with Austin's Child and How I'm going to tell him?

**Hey Hey Hey! I need Help! I need Ideas How Ally going to Tell Austin. Should Austin be Mad so it can be more Drama. Should Austin Stay with Ally to be more Romance. Or Comment your Ideas I love to Hear some! **

**Ok! Bye! Follow me on Twitter! MimilovesR5**


	3. Our Agreement

Pregnant and Young.

Chapter 3: Our agreement

Last time on P&Y

"Time up." Trish said and I started to freak out. "You... Got 9 out of 10 right" We were doing a Quiz on The Bop. We heard the Timer and It time. We walk to the Bathroom and I saw 2 pink Line. "I'm pregnant." I said. "Oh Ally." Trish said. "People going to think I'm a slut. I can't do that." I cried. "Ally. I'm going to be by your Side until The baby is Out." I nod and Cried. I'm Pregnant with Austin's Child and How I'm going to tell him?

Now on P&Y

How! I'm too young for this! I change in to A pink dress with a White Vest and My new White flats.

I walk downstairs and Saw my Dad and Step-mom (who I hate so much) kissing and telling each other how much they love each other. She look at me with pure evil in her eyes. "Ally! How are you!" She said with her black flowing hair on one shoulder. She had hazel eyes that can read you like a book. Her Body was like a Stick with Hips. Her name was Amy. "I'm... Fine." "Ally, are you ok. You look pale." My daddy said. "I said I'm FINE!" I shout. Amy gave me the 'I'll give you something to yell' look and I just roll my eyes. Trish came down and Wave at them. "Come on Ally. We should go." I nod and Gave Amy the 'I hope he leave you' look. I Grab my Bag and Ran out. We drove to the mall and Saw Austin and Dez.

"Ally!" I saw Austin Ran to me and spin me around. "Ally Please Talk to me. It been Two months and-" I cut him off by Kissing him and hold his Hand. When I pull away, I said "I miss hanging out with you but We need to talk." He smile and Nod. We walk to the Practice room. I curl my Hair and look at him. "I know You want to talk about that night. I want it to say It wasn't a Mistake. Ally, I always keep Replaying that night Over and Over. Then It hit me-" "Austin I'm Pregnant!" He look at me. "What?" He whisper. I tear up alittle. " Ally We're 16!" "You think I don't Know that! Austin We weren't thinking. At least You don't have to carry a living thing inside you for 9 months." I yell. "Do want to keep this baby?" I ask. He didn't even look at me. I nod and Ran out. "Ally!" I heard him yell. "Austin Why? It your Kid! I going to keep this baby and I may have to do it by myself. I need your help to make it easier. " I cried.

He nod and Hold my hand. "I would always be by your side. That why I was quiet, I was thinking. I may have to give up My singing career but that mean I get to be with you.." I smile. "So Would you like to walk me home ?" I ask. "I love to ." We laugh and Walk to my house.

When I got there, I open the Door and Saw my dad and Amy at the Door. "Alison? I heard something about you today." My dad said. "What is it." I said. "Cut the Act! I know you are Pregnoo To Austin!" Did this old hag just said Pregnoo. I started to laugh but I just got Slap by my Dad. "What the Hell! I can't laugh because she said Pregnoo!" I was hit again and Again. "Answer The question!" He said. "Yes! I'm pregnant. It Austin's and I baby and We are going to love it." I hiss. "You little..." My dad Never call me that. "I'm Not a slut! And Never Will be!" I said to him. . "Leave me alone. You know what I'm sick of You guys! I mostly Hate Amy!" I said and ran upstairs to pack my Suitcase. "I'm leaving! I hate This House. " I said and Threw a vase. " I hate you Dad." I said and Broke a Plate. "And You! You Are a fake wannabe who can't get a Job and Using My college fund for your shoes! You made this house a living Hell!" I shout. She look at me and Had guilt on her face. I grab my dad car keys and grab my suitcase. I got in and Heard "Allison!" I drove to the One Place I can go. I knock on the door. "Ally?

**I think we know who it is but Who? How you Feel about Amy and Ally's Dad. **

**Ok! Bye! Follow me on Twitter! MimilovesR5**


	4. AN!

_Hi Guys,_

_I'm thinking about Deleting This Story. I think you guys aren't Reading. Tell me what you think I should do._


	5. Our Time

Pregnant and Young.

Chapter 3: Our Time

Last time on P&Y

"And You! You Are a fake wannabe who can't get a Job and Using My college fund for your shoes! You made this house a living Hell!" I shout at Amy. She look at me and Had guilt on her face. I grab my dad car keys and grab my suitcase. I got in and Heard "Allison!" I drove to the One Place I can go. I knock on the door. "Ally?

Now on P&Y

_We sat on the Bed while He was Playing On his Guitar,"Are You ok." I saw Putting His hand On my hand I was looking at the Window remembering What happen_

_I was hit again and Again. "Answer The question!" He said. "Yes! I'm pregnant. It Austin's and I baby and We are going to love it." I hiss. "You little..." My dad Never call me that. "I'm Not a slut! And Never Will be!" I said._

_It keep Replaying and Playing, My cuts are Burn when I think about it. My Mind when blank, Nothing to think about. "Ally!" I heard Austin Yell. I look at him and Said "Yea?" He look at me Worried. "What Austin!?" I said a little Piss. "Ally. You been Sitting there for 15 mins. What up?" He said Sounding piss too. "Well, I'm Pregnant and had A fight with My Dad and You saying What Up?" "Well My bad for Asking! And no need for the Bitchy attitude." He said. What! "WHAT!" "You know what Forget about this! JUST LEAVE! I don't care No more! JUST LEAVE!" He said and Grab my suitcase and throw it out the door. _

"Nooooooooo!" I Shout. I didn't want to Finish the Dream. "Ally! Are you ok? Are you hurt or the Baby!" Austin said. "I just had a Bad dream. Austin Do you Really Care about this Baby?" I said. "Ally." He run by my Side. " I love this Baby with All my Heart and I'm going to be by your Side until he or she grow up and start a family of It own." he said and He was Telling the Truth. I nod and Smile. "What Time is it?" I ask. "12:30, Why?" "I have an ultrasound at 3. I need to get up now." I said. I jump out of the bed. "Yo Austin!" I heard someone yell downstairs. "Oh no!" Austin said and Slam the Door close. "Who is that Austin?" I ask. "Someone you don't want to meet." I roll my eyes and Push him away from the door. I open the Door and Saw a Hottie at the Door? "Hi." "Hi, I'm Ally." "Rocky." "Nice to meet you Rocky." He saw Austin And Tackle him. "What up Lil Bro! You have a New Girlfriend?" "Ally Not My Girl friend!" He said and Push him off. I roll my eyes and Grab my suitcase.

Austin POV

When Ally walk out I look at Rocky "No!" I said. "What!?" "You can't date her!" I said. He roll him eyes and sigh. "You can't keep her for yourself." He said and Left.

Rocky POV

When I left I bump into Ally and Said "Hi." "Hi." She said and blush. She look so Beautiful when she blush."I like your Outfit." "Thanks. I like your Hair." She said shyly. I smile and Heard Austin Open the Door. "Ally I have to go to the Recording Studio. I be back At 6." She sigh and Said "Austin My car broke down when I got here I need a -" "I take you to whatever you need to go." I said and Smile. That Smile, It perfect! "Ok. Bye Austin." She said and Smile at me. Austin just roll his eyes and Walk downstairs. "So where you need to go?" "The doctor office." "Are you sick." "No It... I'll tell you when we get there." She said. "But It at 3 so we got time to hang out." She said happily. I nod and walk downstairs with her. "So where do you want to go?" I ask. "There this Ice cream shop at the mall and They have the Best Ice cream!" "You mean-" "Sally Cream's!" We yell. "I love their Vanilla coffee Ice cream.'' "Me too!" She said Happily. "Do you want to get some." "I love too." I smile and Open the door for her.

At The Ice cream Shop:

"This is so good! Thank for Buying it for me Rocky!" She said. We sat down and Talk a little. "So Tell me about yourself Rocky?" she ask. "I'm 18 and I go to University of Miami. I play the Bass Guitar and I love football." I said. "Cool. I'm 16 but I'm turning 17 next Month. I play the Piano and I can't play Football." "Great to know." I said and Smile. She Giggle and Smile. "It almost 3 we should Leave and Get you to the Doctor office." I said. "Ok."

Ally POV

At the Doctor Office:

Rocky is a sweetheart. He's funny, cute, A dork, and He's Cute. "Ms. Dawson, We're ready for you." "Ok. Can you wait in here for a while." I ask Sweetly. "Totally." He held my hand and Smile. I let go of his hand and Wave bye. When I walk in to the room, Ms. Louis was already in there. She was In her Mid-Twenty and have Pretty Red hair and Blue Eyes. "Hi Ally." "Hi Ms. Louis." I said and Sat on those beds. "How are you?" "8 weeks and Great." I said. "Where the Father of the Baby." "Busy." I said Shyly. "So You all alone?" "No. I came here with his brother who a sweetheart." I said While Blushing. "Ohh! What his name." She said looking at the files. "Rocky." "Cute." She said. I nod and Agree. "Ok Ally. Let stop talking about boys and talk about this Baby." Ms. Louis said while Smiling. I lay back and felt the cold gel on my Belly. "It cold! Haha." I said. Ms. Louis giggle and saw the Baby. "There the little one." My Baby. "In 7 months." I said. "Your Baby is Small so that why your Baby bump Isn't Showing But it will." I smile and nod. "I see you In two months." I hug her bye and Wave. When I walk out, I saw Rocky reading a Magazine and Smiling. "Hey." I said. "Hey!" He jump up and Move a Piece of my hair behind my ear. "Ready." He said and I nod. We walk to the Car and Got in. "So Why you here and I'm not going to judge." I looking to his Eyes and took a deep breath. "Promise?" "Cross my Heart." I giggle and said "I'm Pregnant." "With Austin's Baby?" I nod. "He at the Recording Studio instead of being here with you?" I nod again. "Are you Dating him?" "No." I said. "Good. Ally You need Someone who have Time and Not busy Talking to girls and kissing them. Ally I only Knew you for 3 hours but It was the Best 3 hours of my life!" He said and Took a Deep Breath. "Ally I really like you-" "Shut up and Kiss me." I said. He smile and Kiss me. "So Do this make us, you know?" I said. "If you want to." "Are you ok with the Pregnancy." He nod and Smile. "Then I love to be your girlfriend." I said. He smile and Kiss me one more time.

**A twist! Rocky and Ally! I WAS THINKING ABOUT DELETING THIS but You guys are so Nice! I love all of you! P.S I need babies Name!  
**

**P.P.S I like Cheese! **

**Ok! Bye! Follow me on Twitter! MimilovesR5**


	6. Our Move

Pregnant and Young.

Chapter 4: Our Move

Last time on P&Y

"So Do this make us, you know?" I said. "If you want to." "Are you ok with the Pregnancy." He nod and Smile. "Then I love to be your girlfriend." I said. He smile and Kiss me one more time.

Now on P&Y

When we got home we hear Moaning Upstairs. We walk upstairs Quietly and Hear it from Austin Room. There was a Crack on the door, we look thru the Crack It was Austin and Cassidy. Cassidy Left 2 months ago, why she here. They were making out and Cassidy shirt was off. That Jerk! I walk downstairs and Wanted to scream. "I told you. Ally, He not the one for you. He only care about The baby but Not your Feelings. I nod. "I'm not sleeping up there." I said madly. "What?" "Austin think I'm sleeping with him but I'm not." He smile and Said "I'm staying at this Place and You want to stay there with me?" "What?" I said. "You heard me." "No I can't , I hear Moaning." He Smile and Said "Stay with me. Austin being a jerk and he act like nothing happen." It true. "Fine. I stay with you. Let me get My Suitcases." I said and Walk upstairs.

"Oh Austin." Gross. "Wait..." He finally thinking. "Let me get a Condom." I hate him now. He didn't have Condoms when we did it! I saw my suitcase in the Guest bedroom and Grab it. I ran quietly and gave it to Rocky. "Let go before He heard us. " I said. We ran outside to his car. I saw spray paint in the Back. "Is that Spray Paint?" "Yep." I grab it and Walk to Austin Car. I wrote _'JERK!'_ In big Green letters. I ran back to the Car and Laugh. "Drive!" I said. He drove off and Laugh. "You are a Pregnant Bad-ass! I love it!" He said. "Thank you. Don't Think I won't do it to you." I said. "So where the House." "It a two-hour Drive but It Beautiful. My cousin Live with me." "Wait! Two Hours." "Yep." "Is The house Big?" "Huge!" He said and Stop at the Red Light. "Your Cousin Live there?" "Yes, Riker, Rydel, Ryland, Ratliff **(1) **And Ross." "5! How many ROOMS!?" "7 rooms, a game room, and a pool." He said and Drove off. "Wow. Are they" "Nice. They are Super Nice and Fun to be around with. Rydel IS GOING TO LOVE YOU! She want another girl in the House." I smile and calm down. "But Ross look just like Austin." "What!" I said. "Calm down. He a sweetheart. He never hurt People and he lovable." I calm down again. "I'm going to Sleep, wake me up when we get there." I said. I like Pass out and Had a Crazy Dream

Ally Dream:

_It was the night Me and Austin Did it._

___I was at Austin's House. We had a movie night. After the Movie, We were sitting on the balcony talking about stuff. He looked great under the moonlight. He look deep into my Eyes and Smile. I blush and Smile. He kissed me and I kissed back. It was Wonderful. He was getting deeper and We walked Back into his Room and he took off his shirt and We fell on the Bed and He start taking of my Clothes. Before he Un-clipped my bra He Whisper "My dream is coming_ true." "Austin Stop." I said. "What is it Ally?" "Austin Were too young and We're not evening DATING. " " wake up Als." "Leave me Alone!" I push him off and grab my stuff. "Ally! Wake up!" Austin Yell. "WAKE UP!" 

Real world:

"What happen!" I said. "We're here." Rocky said and got out. It Huge! Rocky Open the Door for me and Grab my suitcase. When we walk in, It was Colorful! "Rocky!" I heard a Girly voice said. "Rydel!" Rocky said. A girl with Blonde hair with brown highlight. She was wearing a Black tank top with Pink vest and Pink tutu and Black legging. "Hi! Who are you?" "This is Ally! My new Girlfriend and She living with us." "Yay!" Rydel said and Hug me. "I'm Rydel. I show you where you sleep. " She grab my hand and pull me upstairs. The door was Pink, Blue, Red, Yellow, Green, and Light Green. "This is my Room. The pink door."

"Your Room is the Purple door." I nod and Walk to the door. When I open the door, It was Purple! The Bed, The wall, TV, Couch, Even the Bathroom. "Who are you?" I turn Around and Saw a guy with Blonde hair wearing A blue V-neck and Jeans. "Oh. Hi. I'm Ally. Rocky's Girlfriend." "Hi I'm Riker." "You're the Blue door I guess." "You guess Right." I smile and Nod. "Awesome." "You should see my Room." I walk with him and The Room was Blue like My's. "Is Everyone room The Color of their Door." "Bingo!" He said giving me a High five. "Riker!" "That Ratliff. Come on and Met him." I nod and Walk downstairs with him and Saw Rydel and Rocky playing Ping Pong and A dude with Brown hair with a green shirt with a mustache on it. "Who this Cutie." "That Ally! Als. Allyson" Rocky said. "It Ally. I'm Rocky Girlfriend." "Awesome! I'm Ratliff." He said and High five me.

I heard Guitar Playing in the Backyard. "I'm going to check the backyard." "Ok." Everyone said. I walk to the backyard and Saw a blonde boy Sitting by the Pool. "Hi." He turn around and It was Ross. He look just like Austin. "Hi. Who are you?" He said. "I'm Ally, Rocky's Girlfriend." I said and Sat by him. "I'm Ross. How can Rocky get a Girl Like you?" He said sweetly. "It a Long Story." I said. "I have time." I laugh and Told him what happen. "Austin did that. That horrible." I nod and Wipe a tear. "How for along are you?" He ask. "8 weeks." I said. He smile. "I love your Guitar." I said. "She a Beauty, had her for 3 years. I made the Design." "Awesome." "Rossome. It this word I made up." "Rossome." I said and Laugh. "You play something?" "Yea. The Piano." "How long." "Since I was 3." "WOW." I nod and Smile. "Yo! Ally and Ross the Pizza Here." Rocky said.

We nod and When I Stand up I slip and fell in the Pool. "Ally!" They yell. "I'm Ok." I said. They laugh and Help me up. "OMG, Ally! Are you ok?" Rydel said. "What happen?" Riker and Ratliff said. "I fell into the Pool. I'm fine." We walk in and I saw the Last person, Ryland. "Who she and What happen." He ask. "Ally, Rocky Girlfriend." Rydel said. "She fell into the Pool." "Hi." I said and Wave. "Sup. I'm Ryland." I nod and Walk upstairs. I change into some Shorts and A loose top. I blow dry my hair and Put it in a ponytail. I walk downstairs and Saw Everyone In the Backyard. I think it Family time I should Leave it Alone. "Ally! We're waiting for you." Rydel said. "What?" I said. "You think We were doing something without you." "I thought it was a Family Moment." I said. "You are Family!" She said. We walk outside and Everyone was smiling and Laughing. "Ally! We should Tell the Family why you're Staying here and They won't Judge." Rocky said. "We won't" They said. I sat by Rocky and Ross and told them "I'm Pregnant with Austin's Baby." "No way!" Rydel Said. "Yep, and he slept with some girl and He don't care about my feelings and Think it ok." "Poor Ally!" Rydel said and Hug me. Then Riker, Ratliff, Ross, Ryland, and Rocky. "You guys are the Best." I said. "I know." Ross said. I laugh and Push him in to the Pool. He grab my hand and Pull me in so I grab Rocky's and Then Ryland and Ratliff Jump in pulling Rydel with them. They are one big happy family and I'm in it.

**R5 IS IN! Sorry for making Austin a Jerk! Auslly Will happen! What happen Next! Would Austin Find Ally. Can Ally Forgive Austin. Can Ally Stop Falling in the Pool. Find out Next time on P&Y!**

**Ok! Bye! Follow me on Twitter! MimilovesR5!**


	7. Our Anger

Pregnant and Young.

Chapter 5: Our Anger.

Last time on P&Y

It was Austin and Cassidy. Cassidy Left 2 months ago, why she here. They were making out and Cassidy shirt was off.

"Stay with me. Austin being a jerk and he act like nothing happen."

"Fine. I stay with you."

Now on P&Y

"Ally, Wake up?" I heard. "Ally!" I open my eyes and Saw Ross. "Ross, It 7 am." I said Sleepily. "We have school." I shoot up and Look at him. "School?" He nod. "Marino High School." "That My school. Wait You going to school with me!?" I said. "Yep and Ryland. Rocky ,Rydel and Riker are going to University Of Miami. Now Wake up! It a Hour drive!." I got up and push Ross out. "See you in 15 Mins." I laugh and Walk to my dresser. I pull out Some Skinny jeans and A purple tank top with a leather jacket. I took a Quick Shower and Flat Iron my hair. I change In to my outfit and Put some Boots on. I ran Downstairs and Saw Ross and Ryland eating Breakfast. "What for breakfast?" I ask. "Pancakes. Want some?" "No. I grab an Apple." I said. He nod and Ate his Breakfast. Im so not ready for School. Austin going to be there and I'm not Ready for Questions. "Ally." I turn and Saw Ross and Ryland at the Door. "Ready." I nod and Walk to the Car with Them.

At School:

"Wow. It Huge." Ross said. "Yea. You get use to it." I said. We walk to the Front Office and Got his Class. "You have All my classes and You're My locker Buddy!" I said. We high five and Walk to our Locker. "Ally!" I saw Austin Walk to us. "Hey Als. Ross?" "Yep. He so sweet." I said. Ross smile at me and Laugh. " Ally Where were you?" I open my Locker and Grab my Textbook. "Nun Of you Business." I hiss. "It Is!" He said. "No it Not! Austin you don't Need to know where i'm at!" I hiss. Austin Grab My arm and Said "Ally You can Get Hurt for Dumb Stuff." Ross Push him off and Said "Austin! You about to hurt a pregnant Girl. I don't know what happening But back off." Austin just Bump into me and walk off. "Come on Ross." I said. We walk to AP Math **(1)** and sat by each other. When Everyone came in saw Ross and Laugh "Austin Why are you in here?" Mrs. Tina Said "Oh I'm your new Student. Ross. I'm Austin Cousin." "Please Don't tell me you act like him." She Said. "No way." He said and Smile. "I see about that." She said and And Turn to the Board.

At Lunch:

We walk to in the Cafe and and Saw Trish and Dez. "Hey Als. Hey Austin." Dez said. "I'm Ross. His Cousin." "Sup. I'm Dez." I turn and Saw Austin and Cassidy. Gross. "I have to go to my Locker. I be right Back." I said. They nod and Walk to the table.

Ally Locker:

"That Jerk. I... Uhh!" I said Slamming My Books in there. I close My locker and saw Austin. "Als." He said. "What do you want Moon." I hiss. "What the Hell is wrong with you!" He said. "I just don't want to talk to you!" I said and Walk off, well I tried. He pull me back "What did I do! Just Tell me Dammit!" He said and Punch The locker. "You slept with Cassidy. Austin You are about to be a father." I said Angrily . "I don't Know if you are Pregnant." He said. He think I would Lie about that. I jump on Him and Choke him. "I hate you! I hate You! I hate you! I hope you Die! You Hurt me So I'm going to Hurt you!" But that was my Dream. "I don't even Know you Austin. You changed when I told you about This Baby. I can have this Baby Without you, I got Rocky." I said. "What?" He said. "That Right. Rocky and I are Dating. He Care about My Feelings but You don't." I said Hurt. Austin Look at me and He understand. "I can't talk to you Austin. I'll Call you went the Baby Come but You can keep Your ways." I said and Walk off. Austin is out Of my Life but I know he going to try to come back in.

**Ally Is Mad at Austin and What up with his Anger! Is Ross going to like High school? Is Austin going to To be on Ally's Good side or Is he on there, FOR GOOD! Find out Next time on P&Y!**

**P.S Sorry for making it Short. I need Ideassss! HELP ME! Please with Ross on top. Help me!  
**

**Ok! Bye! Follow me on Twitter! MimilovesR5!**


	8. Our Breakup

Pregnant and Young.

Chapter 6: Our Breakup and kissing!

Last time on P&Y

"I can't talk to you Austin. I'll Call you went the Baby Come but You can keep Your ways." I said and Walk off. Austin is out Of my Life but I know he going to try to come back in.

Now on P&Y

Anger. That All I have now, Well I have A Punched locker but That Not the point, Austin just Get to me. "Ally, Come On your Room. We have To talk." Rocky said. "What Rocky?"I said as I open the Door. "Do you still have Feeling For Austin? Please Tell The Truth." He said. "Rocky Why would you think that?" I said. He look at me and Frown. "Rocky I really like you. Austin and I aren't Friends." I said. "Really?" He said. I nod. He sigh and Said "I'm sorry Als. I have to Break up with you. I'm too old for you. I'm in College and You're in High School. I-" "It Ok." I said and Smile. "I hope we can stay Best friends." He said. I laugh and Nod. "Best Friend." I said and Hug him. "So Do this Mean I have to Move out?" "No Way! We love you here. I think You can Stay." I laugh and Smile. "I have to go get Dress. I have to go to the Sonic Boom." I said and close my door. I change in to A pink tank top with a Light Orange blazer with A gold sequin shorts. I put on my Brown Flats and Put on some Lip gloss and Put my hair in a Bun then walk out.

"Hey Als." Ross said. "Hey Ross." I said. "Where you Going?" He ask as we walk downstairs. "To the Sonic Boom. I work there." His face look like a kid at the Candy store. "The Sonic Boom! That the Best place ever!" He said. "Can I go?" he ask. "I do need someone to talk to." I said and Giggle. He blush and smile, "So is that a Yes?" I nod . "Let go then." He said. I grab his arm and Ran to his Jeep Wrangler.

At the Sonic Boom:

"Thank you for coming!" I said . I turn and Saw Ross playing with the Piano. "Hey Ross, You was to see something." I said since Ms. Louis was the Last person. "Sure. I'm bored Anyway." I smile and grab his hand. I felt something and It was shocking. We walk to the Practice room and I open the door. "Wow!" He said and walk in. "This is..." "Rossome?" I said. He nod and smile. "This is yours!" I nod. "To write songs or to play around." I walk to the Piano and Played around with it. "You write songs?" He ask. "Yea." I said. "Can I heard one.?" "Maybe." I teased. "Pweeesee!" He said and Gave me A puppy dog look. "Ok! I sing you a part of it.' I said and giggle. I got my Book and Turn to one of the Pages.

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I sang and Hit the Last Note. I look at Ross and He was speechless. "I know it was Bad-" "It Not Bad! I was Great. You have A true Talent." He saw and Look at me. I blush and Smile. We look deep in to our eyes and He lean in. Omg! What do I do! Without thinking I also Lean in and Felt his Soft lips on my's. I'm on cloud 9.

No one P.O.V.

While Ross and Ally was Kissing, Austin walk upstairs and Saw them. He was Heartbroken and He had a rose for her. He drop it and Ran off.

**Can Austin Forget about this. Is Ally and Ross a Couple. **

**Find out Next time on P&Y!**

**P.S Sorry for not writing! So busy! I'm going to see R5! Can't wait! I think that is Chapter is not my best!  
**

**Ok! Bye! Follow me on Twitter! MimilovesR5!**


End file.
